


Ika'y Hihintayin

by kaitothesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitothesoo/pseuds/kaitothesoo
Summary: Hard to get man si Kyungsoo, willing to wait naman ang manliligaw na si Jongin.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 12





	Ika'y Hihintayin

Hindi pa man late ang oras subalit mataas na ang sikat ng araw, nakapila sa terminal ng tricycle ang driver na si Jongin ng may sumakay na mag-ina sa kanyang tricycle.

Tagatak ang pawis at labis mang naiinitan, may ngiti parin ang kanyang labi ng ibinaba ang pasahero sa paroroonan. Ng ligtas na maibaba kaagad na nagmaneho paalis si Jongin subalit sa halip na bumyahe, napahinto muna ito sa isang maliit na sari-sari store.

"Tita! Pabili po!" Limang minuto mahigit ng sumisigaw ang binata pero walang tindera ang lumabas para i-cater siya.

Bilang malapit sa pamilya ng may-ari ng nasabing sari-sari store, pumasok si Jongin at maingat na isinarado ang gate. Sa gilid ay ang nakataling aso ng pamilya at sila ni Jongin ay nagkatinginan lamang.

Walang tao sa tindahan kaya pumasok si Jongin.

"Tita? Bebs? Pabili ako!" Pagtawag nito.

"Jongin?"

"Bebs! Asan si tita? Pabili sana akong ice tubig." Feel at home na dumiretso si Jongin sa loob ng bahay, ang salas ay tahimik maliban sa tunog ng cartoons na naka-play sa telebisyon. "Ahhhh, bakit nandito ang gwapong inaanak ni tito Jongin?" Naglakad si Jongin sa gitna ng salas kung saan may isang dalawang taong bata ang nakatayo, hubad, maliban sa suot na diaper habang ito ay nagkakamot ng tiyan.

Lumuhod si Jongin at hinalikan sa leeg ang bata na tanging sa palabas ang atensyon. 

"Good morning Hyunhyun!" Pagbati ni Jongin subalit hindi man lang ito nilingon ng bata na nawiwili sa pinapanood na tom n jerry.

"Oh kumuha ka lang doon ng bibilhin mo, tsaka yung bayad mo!" Dumating si Kyungsoo at may dalang bote ng gatas. Kanya itong ibinigay sa bata, mabilis itong kinuha at dumede ng nakatayo sa harapan ng tv.

"Grabe naman beb, hindi naman ako budol!" Ngumuso si Jongin bago ngumisi ng makitang inirapan ng mataray na Kyungsoo.

Close man sa pamilyang Do si Jongin subalit ang loob ng nililigawang si Kyungsoo ay nahihirapan siyang maangkin.

Si Kyungsoo ay bumalik sa sofa, naupo at hinalughog ang baby bag ng bisitang bata.

"Bakit pala andito si Hyunhyun? Asan ba si Baekhyun? Tsaka sila tita?"

"Nagpuntang bangko si Baekhyun, nagpadala si Chanyeol para sa sustento ng anak tsaka mamimili din ng baboy si Baekhyun para sa barbecuehan niya."

Napakamot ng ulo si Jongin.

"Bakit kayong mga bottom, minamahal na nga pabebe pa. Si Baekhyun gusto namang pakasalan ni pareng Chanyeol, umaayaw pa. Tapos ikaw tong sinasamba ko-" Mabilis sinamaan ng tingin ni Kyungsoo ang lalaki, alam niya kung saan papunta ang sasabihin ng lalaki. "Joke lang yun bebs, maghihintay naman ako kung kelan mo ako sasagutin eh." Dumistansya si Jongin and chuckled.

Tumayo ito kasabay ni Kyungsoo, si Jongin tumungo sa kusina at nagbukas ng ref habang si Kyungsoo ay binihisan ang inaanak.

Doon napansin ni Jongin na wala pang naluluto ang kanyang bebs. Nagtaka siya knowing na si Kyungsoo ang nagluluto para sa kaniyang pamilya. He shrugged his shoulder habang umiinom, baka hindi magluluto ang nililigawan sapagkat mag-isa lamang ito sa bahay.

Ng bumalik sa salas, kandong na ni Kyungsoo ang bata at ang mahabang buhok ay tinatali niya into ponytails. Jongin chuckled kasi nagmukhang babae na ang inaanak.

"Bheb, dito ako magla-lunch ha?" Seeing na defenseless ang nililigawan. Mabilis na ninakawan ito ng oportunistang si Jongin sa cheeks. "Babye baby, dala ako ng foods pauwi!" Ngiting tagumpay si Jongin at agad na tumakbo palabas ng bahay.

  
Nahirapang patulugin ni Kyungsoo si Hyunhyun, subalit he succeeded after twenty minutes na paghehele sa bata. Maingat niyang nilapag sa malambot na kutson ang bata at itinutok ang maliit na electric fan sa natutulog.

Pagkatayo, tumunog ang kanyang tiyan. Pasado alas dose na at wala pang kain si Kyungsoo bukod sa pandesal kaninang alas sais.

Nagbukas ng ref si Kyungsoo, he'd settle sa easy to cook na frozen food pero ngumuso ng makitang matatagalan siya sa pagdefrost sa nagyeyelong longganisa.

Tumungo ulit ito sa kanilang tindahan at kumuha ng meat loaf upang kanyang iprito ng bumukas ang kanilang gate.

Napatingin doon si Kyungsoo at nakita ang nakangiting si Jongin. Pawisan ang mukha pero nasa mood parin.

"Asawa ko, nagugutom ka na ba? May dala akong dinuguan at pancit!" Ito ang bati ni Jongin at kung hindi lang nagugutom si Kyungsoo ay baka binatukan na niya ang mahangin na manliligaw.

Instead, kanyang hinablot ang plastic at nagmarcha patungong kusina, si Jongin, natulala habang nakatingin sa pwet ng nililigawan at napasipol. Maswerte siya.

Pinagsaluhan ng dalawa ang pagkaing dala ni Jongin. Nag-aasaran man ang dalawa pero naenjoy naman ni Jongin ang pinagsaluhang pananghalian.

Ubos na ang kanilang pagkain at nakaupo na lamang ang mga ito habang umiinom ng malamig na buko juice ng pumasok ang inaantok na Hyunhyun. Si Jongin ang tumayo at kinandong ang bata who snuggled sleepily sa kanyang tiyan.

"Kamukha ni pareng Chanyeol, halatang siya yung nag-enjoy habang ginagawa nila si Hyunhyun!" Jongin says habang pinaglalaruan ang nguso ng tulalang bata.

"Ganoon ba yun?"

"Sabi nila. Sa atin bhebs, parehas nating enjoyin ha? Para magkahalo ang mukha natin kay panganay." Umirap si Kyungsoo. Pabebe kunwari pero kinilig ang puso.

It would be a lie kung sasabihin ni Kyungsoo na wala siyang feelings sa manliligaw. High school palang crush na nito ang kababata, yun lang ng mabalitaang maraming naging jowa si Jongin noong mga panahon na nagtrabaho ito sa Saudi, naturn-off si Kyungsoo.

"Ewan ko sayo. Ano kakain ka pa ba? Gising na yung makulit, bantayan mo muna ng makapag hugas ako ng plato."

  
Sa labis na takot, malakas na kumabog ang dibdib ni Kyungsoo ng datnan niya ang dalawa sa salas, inuupuan ni Hyunhyun ang mukha ng hindi gumagalaw na Jongin.

"Jusko, Hyun!" Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang bata, lumuhod upang i-check ang lalaki kung buhay pa o baka tuluyang namatay. Akmang hahaplusin ito ni Kyungsoo sa pisngi ng biglang may isang malakas na paghilik ang kumawala kay Jongin.

Natutulog lang pala kaya ang pangamba ay napalitan ng inis. Natakot siya for nothing kaya hindi napigilan ni Kyungsoo ang sarili upang sampalin si Jongin. Lucky for him at masyadong malalim ang tulog ni Jongin, naramdaman nga ang sampal, hindi naman iyon kalakas upang magising.

Palubog na ang araw, dinudumog na naman ng mga suki ang maliit na store ng pamilyang Do. Mag-isa si Kyungsoo sapagkat lumuwas ng probinsya ang mga magulang nito upang bisitahin ang ilang kamag-anak. 

_"Kyungsoo mantika nga, kinse pesos lang."_

_"Kuya Kyungsoo, itlog nga po pagbilan! Tsaka corned beef!"_

_"Isang pack ng marlboro nga.."_

_"Kyungsoo magkano redhorse?"_

_"Kuya Kyungsoo pautang daw si tatay ng isang malaking empe lights!"_

Nahihilo na si Kyungsoo kaya napapikit habang kumukuha ng yelo sa kanilang freezer. Nais niyang umiyak at magbreakdown sapagkat maghapon itong nagbantay sa inaanak. Pwede ba mag time-out?

Ibinigay ni Kyungsoo ang yelo, kinuha ang bayad at sinuklian ang bata ng pumasok ang nakainom na si Jongin.

Namumula ang pisngi pababa ng leeg ni Jongin ng tumabi kay Kyungsoo. 

"Oh ano sayo?"

"Kuya Jongin itlog po! tatlo!" Jongin laughed.

"Isa nalang ibibigay ko kasi may itlog ka naman.." Biro nito habang sinisilid sa plastik ang binili ng bata.

Napangiti si Kyungsoo at itinago iyon kay Jongin. Sa tulong ni Jongin, mabilis na naibigay ng tindahan ang pangangailangan ng mga suki.

Huminga ng malalim si Kyungsoo, umupo at uminom ng sago't gulaman na kanina pa inabot ni Jongin.

"Bheb, isang redhorse pa." Si Jongin ay naglagay ng bayad sa kaha bago kumuha ng malamig na bote.

Tumabi ito kay Kyungsoo. He's proud of Kyungsoo at labis siyang namamangha sa kasipagan ng kababata. Nakapagtapos man ng edukasyon ang lalaki, huminto naman ito sa pagtuturo upang tulungan ang nanay niyang na-stroke anim na buwan na ang nakalipas. Ngayon, maayos na ang ina nito at si Kyungsoo ay nagbabalak na mag-apply muli at bumalik sa pagtuturo.

Muling lumagok si Jongin, may tama na ang alak sa sistema pero pinilit niyang labanan iyon. Sa halip, ipinatong ni Jongin ang ulo sa balikat ni Kyungsoo at muling uminom.

"Lasing ka na eh, tapos iinom pa."

"So? Dito naman ang bhebs ko para alagaan ako diba?"

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes.

"Wag ako Jongin, pagod ako sa inaanak mo. Di ka na baby."

Si Jongin naman ang tumawa at hinawakan sa kamay si Kyungsoo, only for the latter to untangle their laced fingers.

"Hehe." Mahinang tumawa si Jongin. At muli, kanyang inagaw ang mga kamay ng nililigawan, holding it tighter this time. Narinig niyang bumuntong hininga si Kyungsoo, nagparaya at hinayaan si Jongin sa gusto, besides, mukhang deserve ng tricycle driver iyon dahil sa tulong nito kay Kyungsoo sa maghapon.

Kinain ng katahimikan ang sari-sari store at kalaunan, si Kyungsoo ay naglean din sa katawan ni Jongin, he rested his head sa ulo ng manliligaw.

Subalit..

"Ninong Soo!" Dumating si Baekhyun, karga ang anak nitong nagta-tantrums at malakas na umiiyak. Napahinto si Baekhyun ng makita ang posisyon ng dalawa na mabilis na naghihiwalay, aakalain ay may ginagawang kababalaghan. He raises a brow pero he was pulled back when his son cried louder and extends his arms kay Kyungsoo. "Ikaw na muna kay Hyunhyun Soo, kanina pa umiiyak ayaw naman dumede. Marami pa akong customer sa barbecuehan." Saad ni Baekhyun.

Walang salita na kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang bata at si Jongin ay humaba ang nguso.

"Ba yan, istorbo." 

"Ano yun Jongin?" Pagtataray ni Baekhyun sa sinabi ng kaibigan.

"Wala. Kako," Muling napakamot ng batok si Jongin. "pakasalan mo na kasi ang tatay ng anak mo, paano naman kami magkakaanak ni bhebs niyan?" Baekhyun laughed mockingly.

"Bakit sinagot ka na ba? Sasagutin ka ba?" Atake ni Baekhyun at umalis na sa kanya ang huling halakhak.

  
Third birthday party ni Chanhyun, umuwi si Chanyeol dahil dito upang magcelebrate kasama ang anak. Patapos na ang children's party at naiwan ang mga may edad at single para sa tagay.

Nakaupo si Kyungsoo, kandong ang inaanak na natutulog sa kanyang bisig.

"Soo, akin na si Hyunhyun, lilipat ko sa room." Nakasulat sa expression ni Baekhyun ang pagod kaya si Kyungsoo, bilang mabait na kaibigan at ninong ay nagvolunteer na ito na ang maghahatid sa bata sa kwarto nito.

Pumasok siya sa bahay karga ang bata, tumungo sa maliit na kwarto sa first floor at inihiga sa kama. He tucked him in and smiled kissing the child. He's looking forward to it, na magdala ng bata sa sinapupunan at maging isang ama. 

The thought, his imagination is taking much of his time at hindi narinig ang pagbukas ng pintuan ng kwarto and was startled ng may isang pares ng maiinit na bisig na pumulupot sa kanyang bewang.

Ng maamoy ang pamilyar na pabango, he didnt even guessed kung sino iyon.

"Bheb?"

"Hmmm?" Naglean si Kyungsoo sa balikat ni Jongin.

"Pagod ka ba? Tulog ka din? Babantayan kita." Umiling si Kyungsoo at ang mga daliri na nasa braso ni Jongin ay unti-unting naglaro.

Marahil sa pagod or sa gratitude niya sa manliligaw ay naging emosyonal si Kyungsoo.

"Thank you Jongin huh?"

"Para saan baby?" 

"Sa lahat? Lagi kang nandiyan upang gabayan ako." Jongin was surprised sa emosyonal na Kyungsoo at sinilip niya pa ang mukha ng nililigawan, making sure that it is him at baka doppelganger lamang. "Wag mo kong iiwan ha?"

"Baby, di naman kita iiwan. Diba nga maghihintay ako sayo? Ginagawa ko naman yun. Ikaw ay hihintayin." Nakikita ni Kyungsoo, nararamdaman niya na sincero si Jongin sa kanya. At handa na si Kyungsoo. "Tsaka wag ka mag thank you, lahat ng sakripisyo ko ay buong puso kong binibigay, ginagawa kasi nga alam mo na."

"Hmmm? Alam na?"

"Yung alam mo na Kyungsoo!" 

"Hmmmm. Gusto ko marinig eh. Mamaya hindi pala tayo parehas ng iniisip?" Jongin growls.

"Na mahal kita.. Ayan I've said it!" Kyungsoo smiled at that. 

"Mahal din kita."

"....." 

Hindi nakapag-salita si Jongin at sa halip ay muling sumilip kay Kyungsoo. He wanted to reassure himself na si Kyungsoo ang yakap, na si Kyungsoo ang kausap, na si Kyungsoo ang nagsabi pabalik ng tatlong salitang kay tagal na inasam ni Jongin.

"Mahal kita Jongin." 

"Fucccccck!" Malutong na pagmumura ang tanging naisagot ni Jongin, hindi makapaniwala sa narinig. Dahan-dahan ay kumawala siya sa pagyakap kay Kyungsoo at tumayo, naglakad ng paikot-ikot na parang tanga.

"Jongin-" Ani ni Kyungsoo, hinawakan sa kamay si Jongin upang ikalma ang lalaki.

"You said it back. Kyungsoo!" Sabi ni Jongin bago muling umikot.

"Oo nga, tumigil ka na at ako'y nahihilo-"

"Shit Kyungsoo mahal mo din ako? So ano na tayo? Boyfriend mo na ako? Magiging asawa na kita? Magkakaanak na tayo?"

"Alam mo Jongin tumigil ka na kung hindi, babawiin ko ang mga sinabi ko." Kyungsoo warns and it instantly made Jongin goes down on one knee.

Nakaluhod sa harapan ni Kyungsoo, suot ang nagniningning na mga mata, si Jongin ay napahawak sa pisngi ng kasintahan. 

"Mahal kita!" He smiled finally at mabilis na hinalikan sa labi si Kyungsoo. The gesture surprised Kyungsoo and before he could return the warm kiss, Jongin pulls away. "Pangako Kyungsoo, ikaw lang ang mamahalin ko habang buhay!"

Napangiti si Kyungsoo ng makita ang genuine na kasiyahan sa mga mata ni Jongin. The latter is blabbering at si Kyungsoo ay nabingi na upang makinig pa. 

Mariin ang bawat paghaplos na iginagawad ni Kyungsoo sa pisngi ni Jongin, hanggang ang sa mga daliri ay gumalaw upang punasan ang mga kumakawalang luha sa mata ni Jongin.

"..tapos magdedate tayo sa kung saan mo man gustong pumunta baby! Kahit di ko afford sabihin mo parin, pag-iipunan ko baby!" 

"Ang ingay mo!" Kyungsoo says softly and shuts Jongin up with his lips. 

Lips against lips, skin against skin. Dinala nito ang utak at puso ni Jongin sa langit at mabilis niyang ibinalik ang mga halik ni Kyungsoo.

Mariin, naglalambing, halik na puro pagmamahal.

  
"Mahal kita Kyungsoo ko.."

"Mahal din kita Jongin." 

Patuloy sa paghahalikan ang magnobyo, hanggang si Kyungsoo ay nakahiga na sa kama at sa itaas nito ay si Jongin.

Patuloy ang palitan ng mga salitang mahal kita at ang mundo ay hindi alintana.

Hanggang sa aksidenteng nakagat ni Jongin ang labi ng mahal. He breaks the kiss at ngumiwi sa sakit.

Labis ang pagtataka ni Kyungsoo, napaupo habang nag-aalala kay Jongin na hawak ang tagiliran.

Napangiti lamang si Kyungsoo ng makitang nakaupo ang naalimpungatan na si Hyunhyun at muli, kanyang sinipa ang bewang ni Jongin.

"Bad! Bad ninong!" Sabi ng bata bago gumapang sa kandungan ng ninong Kyungsoo nito.

  
Ngumuso si Jongin sa nobyo, nagpapalambing subalit isang matamis na ngiti ang ibinigay ng kasintahan.

"Behave." 


End file.
